Simply Bubbles
by Animad345
Summary: With Ayu and Tetshushi finally going out, how do Nina and Hiroki react? Is love sure to blossom, or will the pressures of others, such as Yuta, get in the way? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Just a Few Notes:

There is a scene in the manga after Nina brings Tetshushi and Ayu together. Nina is in a classroom on her own, tears in her eyes, blowing bubbles. Hiroki sees her but Nina doesn't realise.

The character's full names: Nina Sakura, Ayu Tateishi, Tetsushi Kaji and Hiroki Tsujiai.

Putting -san at the end of Hiroki's name implies respect. Nina doesn't know him very well, so she is being polite. Hiroki, on the other hand, just uses Nina's surname when addressing her. Putting -chan at the end of a name is friendly- as Nina is very good friends with Ayu, it's the same as saying 'Ayu dear.' Using -kun as Nina does with Tetsushi, shows that she knows him fairly well and feels comfortable around him.

Also, in the manga, Nina reguarly uses 'Nina' instead of 'I', showing that she is not skilled in the japanese language yet.

This is my first uploaded fan fiction, so please no flames! Thanks for reading! ^_^

***

"Hiroki-san!" calls Nina as she rushes through the corridor.

"HIROKI-SAN!" she sighs, as a few students turn, looking at her strangely.

"Nina is so worried," she buries her head in her hands.

She thinks about the afternoon before when she had been blowing bubbles in an empty classroom.

She had been unaware that any one was watching her, until she swung around and caught Hiroki running away.

She tries furiously to think of an excuse.

"Hiroki already thinks that Nina is odd," she shakes her head. "He must be suspicious."

Then she hears a familiar voice.

"Hey, Sakura," Hiroki mutters, as he appears in the corridor. "What are you doing out here? Class doesn't start till nine o clock."

"I got here a little early…" Nina blushes. Hiroki raises his eyebrows as if to ask why, but says nothing.

He leans casually against the wall. "We have tennis practise every morning from eight thirty onwards."

"Whoa!" Nina's mouth drops open. "Just thinking about that makes me tired," she yawns daintily. "Say, Hiroki…"

"Yeah?"

"About yesterday…"

"I won't tell any one about you knocking over all the badminton rackets, I promise," says Hiroki with a perfectly straight face.

Nina opens her mouth to correct him, when she notices both Ayu and Tetsushi behind him.

"Oh!" she cries. "Y-yeah." She grins at him, impressed by the cover up. "Hi, Ayu-chan! Hey, Kaji-kun!"

They both smile and say hello.

Hiroki looks slightly uncomfortable, realising that Ayu and Tetsushi are a definite couple now.

Nina giggles, never having seen Hiroki so confused before.

"Sakura," he whispers. "Can I speak to you in private, please?"

"Uh... sure..."

***

"So... what's up with Tetsushi and Tateishi?" he asks, when they are away from every one else.

"They are in love!"

"Are you sure it's love or just a crush?"

"LOVE! Sheesh, Hiroki-san, stop being so sceptical!"

Hiroki dips his head. "It just seems a little rushed, that's all!" he admits.

"I see what you mean..." Nina shys away, looking down at her shoes.

"They seem happy though," Hiroki smiles. "And Tateishi being happy makes you happy, doesn't it Nina?"

Nina is surprised at Hiroki's sudden use of her first name.

"Of course," she closes her eyes in bliss. "It's great!"

She blocks out the fact that she still has a slight crush on Tetsushi.

"That's ok then," Hiroki replies, picking up his bag.

"What do you mean...?"

"When you're pleased, you make every one around you feel the same way, Sakura. We'd be lost without you."

And with that, he leaves, leaving Nina to wonder.


	2. Chapter 2

The tennis ball went hurtling across the air.

Hiroki quickly back-handed it and got himself a point.

"15 love!" yelled the score keeper.

Yuta sighed, stroking his hand against his forehead.

Even after using a spell to make him stronger and faster (that was how he had got into the tennis team) he couldn't beat Hiroki.

It was quite maddening!

Five minutes later, they were even and Hiroki was just about to hit a winning serve when-

Hiroki's eyes swerved and he saw Nina standing there against the wire mesh, watching the game, beaming and cheering him and Yuta on.

He missed the ball and tripped over the tarmac.

Frustration shot through him as everybody gathered around.

How could he lose?!

Nina sprinted down through the court and helped him up.

"Tsujiai! Are you ok, Tsujiai?" she said, shocked.

"I'm fine, Sakura," he mumbled, mentally kicking himself inside for humiliating himself in front of Little Miss Clueless- Nina Sakura.

But why had he missed such a simple shot?

He walked off to the changing rooms by himself, thoroughly annoyed.

The next day, during registration, Nina hopped over to him, asking whether he was ok.

He nodded, and then she gently leaned against the desk.

"Um… Tsujiai… In tennis, why do they always say things like 15 love?"

Hiroki's face went up in flames. "Sakura, you can't be telling me that you don't know the rules of tennis?"

She hung her head, looking so ashamed that Hiroki had to laugh.

"Well… love means zero…"

"But zero has nothing to do with love!"

Hiroki felt like he was dealing with a toddler, and he smiled fondly.

"It just is, ok?"

Nina went off, mumbling, "Zero… love… zero… love…" as if trying to find the comparison.

And Hiroki just couldn't feel bitter towards Nina any more, as he was reminded of such sweet things.


End file.
